Some vehicles may include an operational mode in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with minimal or no input from a human driver. Such vehicles include sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, including the presence of objects in the environment. The computing systems are configured to process the detected information to determine how to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle through the surrounding environment. Vehicle occupant acceptance and comfort with the autonomous operation of the vehicle is dependent upon trusting that the system is aware of the situation and will respond properly.